


a storm like you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Implied/Referenced Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Paige knows it’s the final straw when AJ starts breaking things.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5897548#t5897548">"AJ/Paige, break up"</a>. (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a storm like you

Paige knows it’s the final straw when AJ starts breaking things: mugs, plates, the vase on the mantelpiece, all of it shoved to the floor leaving shards of shattered glass and china all over the place. It’s fitting, really – she’s been figuratively walking on eggshells around AJ for the last few weeks.

She tried to stop it from happening, tried to stop the bleeding when AJ ended up cutting her bare foot on a piece of broken plate, but AJ just waved her away, and Paige moved back as quickly as she could before AJ started screaming at her instead.

She was a fool, believing that she could finally be the one to keep AJ contained, to rid her of her demons and whatever else haunts her head. She tried her best, but if AJ wants her gone… well. Paige will go. She won’t even come back for the few belongings she’s left behind: AJ likes to keep mementos of her relationships, as dysfunctional as they may have been. Paige will let her have that much, will let AJ have something to remember her by.

So Paige leaves, and she doesn’t look back, as much as her heart wants to.


End file.
